That Should Be Me
by Soul of a Raven
Summary: Seddie Songfic!


**Disclaimer: Freddie and Sam would already be together if I owned ICarly, so therefore, I don't. I also don't own the song. ~R&R~**

**(Freddie POV)**

This was it.

This was the night he, Freddie Benson, was going to out his deepest secret. Well, it wasn't a secret to one person, and that was his best friend, Carly Shay. She had just sort of figured it out, and caught Freddie off guard by asking him straight out if it was true. He had confirmed it after a few minutes of trying to get away from her, ending up having her pinned to the floor beneath him. Both he and Carly knew she had been dating Jesse, Mr. Fabulous. Freddie hated it. Seeing her so happy with another guy. He had admitted he needed help on confessing his feelings and told Carly his plan to win the girl over, she said it was a great idea. So, here he was, standing with the camera in his hand. This was it.

"And we're on in 5…4…3…2…"

This was the night he, Freddie Benson, was going to confess his love to no other than the blonde headed demon herself, Sam Puckett.

**(Sam POV)**

It was the perfect plan.

Make him jealous. She had seen them together in the hallway at school, laughing and smiling. She hated it. Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking, Sam Puckett jealous over a girl flirting with Freddie? It's true. She, Samantha Puckett, was in love with the king of nubs himself, Fredward Benson. It had started two years ago, after that kiss. That magical kiss. Now, here she was, filming ICarly with her 'boyfriend' sitting in the half car.

"So, ICarly viewers," Carly said, with a mysterious smile touching her lips. "We have a little surprise for you tonight."

"We do?" Sam asked looking at her brunette best friend curiously as Freddie set everything up. Carly handed a microphone to Freddie. Carly dragged Sam off to the side as Freddie, nervously, talked in front of the camera.

"As some of you already know, I have been in love with Carly since sixth grade," He said, glancing at Sam for any type of reaction. He got none. "But, that's changed. Truthfully, I've gotten over Carly but….I've fallen for someone else." He gulped as he looked straight into the camera. Carly hit play on the computer, causing music to play as Sam watched Freddie to try and figure out who it was he was in love with. Sam watched as Freddie began to sing, doing dance moves to match the lyrics.

**Everybody's laughing in my mind**  
**Rumors spreadin' 'bout this other guy  
Do you do what you did when you did with me  
Does he love you the way I can  
Did you forget all the plans that you made with me  
Cause baby I didn't**

That should be me holding your hand  
That should be me making you laugh  
That should be me this is so sad  
That should be me, That should be me  
That should be me feeling your kiss  
That should be me buying you gifts  
This is so wrong  
I can't go on  
'Till you believe  
That that should be me  
That should be me

You said you needed a little time from my mistakes  
It's funny how you used that time to have me replaced  
Did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies  
What you doin' to me  
You're taking him where we used to go  
Now if you're trying to break my heart  
It's working cause you know

That that should be me holding your hand  
That should be me making you laugh  
That should be me this is so sad  
That should be me  
That should be me  
That should be me feeling your kiss  
That should be me buying you gifts  
This is so wrong I can't go on  
'Till you believe  
That should be me

I need to know should I fight for love  
Or disarm  
It's getting harder to shield  
This pain is killing my heart

Ooh Ooh

That should be me holding your hand  
That should be me making you laugh  
That should be me this is so sad  
That should be me  
That should be me  
That should be me feeling your kiss  
That should be me buying you gifts  
This is so wrong  
I can't go on  
'Till you believe  
That that should be me

Holding your hand  
That should be me  
The one making you laugh (oh baby oh)  
That should be me

That should be me  
Giving you flowers  
That should be me  
Talking for hours  
That should be me (that should be me)  
That should be me

That should be me  
Never should've let you go  
I never should've let you go  
That should be me  
I never shoulda let you go  
That should be me

Freddie finished the song as Sam slowly walked towards him, he gazed over at her as she stopped next to him.

"So, Fredweird," Sam said curiously, her arms crossed over her chest. "Who are you in love with?"

Freddie let a devious smirk grace his lips as he grabbed the blonde by the waist, dipped her, and kissed her full on the lips. It wasn't like the kiss they had shared on the fire escape. It was more passionate, more aggressive. Sam' eyes widened in shock at the unexpected move. When he pulled back, he smirked at her. "You."

Sam smiled at him, her blue eyes lost in his brown ones. "Jacob, your work here is done. You can go now."

He stood up, smirking at the new couple. "It's Jesse and where's my twenty bucks?"

"I said go." Sam said, giving him the look of pure evil. Jesse scrambled out of there, as Sam wrapped her arms around her dorks neck and kissed him fiercely on the lips. After a few more minutes, Carly cleared her throat.

"What do you want Shay?" Sam asked, a little mad at being interuppted.

"ICarly is still going." She said pointing to the camera. Sam and Freddie turned their heads to the camera, straightening their selves up, they put on their best smiles.

"Sorry about that guys," Freddie said blushing as he glanced at the ground with a smile on his face. "I'm Freddie."

"And I'm this gorgeous hunk of nub's girlfriend." Sam said proudly linking her hand with his.

"You are?" He said, surprised but happy. She nodded, with a small smile. He smiled bigger and turned back to the camera. "And this is ICarly. See ya next time."

"And we're clear."


End file.
